listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Video Games
LEGO Star Wars The Complete Saga The Phantom Menece # 2 Royal Guards - Fell to their death. # Mawhonic - Crashed into a Pillar by Sebulba. # Qui-Gon Jinn - Stabbed by Darth Maul with his double bladed lightsaber. # Darth Maul - Slash across the Torso by Obi-Wan with his green lightsaber. # TC-14 - Destroyed when Anakin fired torpedos into the core of the Vuuton Palaa. # Battle Droids - Shut Down after the Destruction of the Vuuton Palaa, (Revived Themselves in Episode 2) Attack of the Clones # Zam Weasel - Shot in the neck with a poison dart by Jango Fett before she could identify him. # Jango Fett - Beheaded by Mace Windu with his purple lightsaber Offscreen. Revenge of the Sith # Count Dooku - Slashed by Anakin with the Skywalker Saber & Dooku's red saber Offscreen. # Commander Cody - Slashed by Grevious. Revived Himself. # General Grevious - Shot in his head by Obi-Wan with the Blaster. # Shaak Ti - Slashed by Vader with the Skywalker Saber. # Padmè Amidala - ''Died after giving birth to Luke & Leia. A New Hope # ''Captain Antillies - Strangled by Darth Vader. # Greedo - Shot in the Chest by Han Solo. # Ponda Baba - Slashed by Ben with his lightsaber. # Imperial Spy - Defeated by Han Solo & Others. Revived in Ending. # Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader with his red saber as a sacrifice so that Luke & the Others can escape, Revived as a Force Ghost. # Grand Moff Tarkin '- Died when Luke Blew up Death Star by 2 proton torpedos down a thermal exhauset port. The Empire Strikes Back # '''Wampa '- Bled out Offscreen by Luke with his Skywalker saber. Debatable. # '''General Veers - Blown up by Grenade by Luke Skywalker. # IG-88 - Shot Down in his starfighter offscreen by Boba Fett. # Bespin Guard - Fall to his Death. Return of the Jedi # Yoda - Died of Old age. Revived as a Force Ghost. # Rancor - Skull Crushed when R2-D2 caused a gate to fall on its head. # Boba Fett - Eaten by Sarlacc. # Jabba the Hutt - Strangled by Leia. # Bib Fortuna - Died when Luke & Others (Except C-3PO & R2-D2) Blew up Sail Barge with it's own Blaster Cannon. # Gamorrean Guards - Died when Luke & Others (Except C-3PO & R2-D2 Blew up Sail Barge. # Palace Guards - Died when Luke & Others (Except C-3PO & R2-D2 Blew up Sail Barge. # Skiff Guards - Died when Luke & Others (Except C-3PO & R2-D2) Blew up Sail Barge. # The Emperor - Fall to his death before incinerating by Darth Vader. # Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) - Suffocated when Emperor's Force Lightning Caused his suit to not working since his lungs were damaged by Obi-Wan Kenobi Battle of Mustafar. Revived as a Force Ghost. LEGO Indiana Jones The Original Adventures Raiders of the Lost Ark # Jungle Guide 1 - Shot by Hovitos. # Jungle Guide 2 - Fell to his Death. # Shepra Gunner - Defeated by Indy or Marion. # Bandit Swordman - Shot by Indy. # Enemy Soldiers (Desert) - Blasted due to Opening the Ark of Covenant. Revived in Last Crusade. # Enemy Officers (Desert) - Blasted due to Opening the Ark. Revived in Last Crusade. # Colonel Dietrich - Face Melted due to Opening the Ark. # Major Toht - Face Shrunk due to Opening the Ark. # Belloq - Body Exploded due to Opening the Ark. Temple of Doom # Wu Han - Poisoned after Drink Poison Wine. # Chatter Lal - Exploded after Lava Rising by Indy or Short Round. # Thuggee Slave Driver - Crushed by a Rock Crusher. # Thuggees - Eaten by Crocodiles. # Mola Ram - Eaten by Crocodiles after Punched by Indy. The Last Crusade # Knight of the Cruciform Sword - Fell down a Sewer and incinerating in Explosion. # Enemy Butler - Punched by Indy. # Enemy Radio Operator - Defeated by Indy or Henry. # Enemy Pilot - Died when his Plane Exploded, Caused by a Flock of Seagulls. # Colonel Vogel - Crushed when his tank fell off of a cliff with him on it. # Donovan - Drank from Wrong Grail & Disintegrated. # Elsa Schneider - Fell down the Chasm. # Grail Knight - Crushed by Temple of the Sun Collapse. LEGO Indiana Jones 2 The Adventure Continues Raiders of the Lost Ark # Bandit Swordman - Knocked by Banana by Indy. # Major Toht - Blasted by Belloq. # Belloq - Blasted himself and Exploded. Temple of Doom # Thuggee Beast - Head Pulled out by Indy. # Mola Ram - Sending his Falling to his death after Bridge his Collapse, Crushed by Thuggee Beast's Head, & Eaten by Crocodiles. The Last Crusade # Panama Hat Man - Blown up along with his crew on his ship. # Colonel Vogel - Fell down into his Tank. # Donovan - Falling to his death after blown up by rocket launcher by Indy or Sallah. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Part 1 # 2 Scientist - Blown Away by Nuclear. # Soldier - Blown up along his Crane Train by Indy. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Part 2 # Colonel Dovchenko - Eaten by Siafu ants. Kingdom of the Crystal Part 3 # Mac - Crushed by Ugha Warrior. # Agent Spalko - Exploded by Indy or Marion with Their Rocket Launcher. LEGO Harry Potter Collection Sorcerer's Stone # James Potter - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra while Defending Harry. Revived as a Ghost. # Lilly Potter - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra While Defending Harry. Revived as a Ghost # Lord Voldemort - Killed Himself with Avada Kedavra. Revived as a Baby. Chamber of Secrets * Myrtle Warren - Killed by The Basilisk after staring at straight in the eyes. Revived as Ghost, Known as "Moaning Myrtle". * Basilisk - Stabbed by Gryffindor Sword. * Tom Riddle (Memory) - Exploded after Harry Stabbed the Dairy. Prisoner of Azkaban *Marge Dursley - Deflated by Vernon with his fork. *12 Muggles - Exploded by Peter Pettigrew. Goblet on Fire # Milkman - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. # The Hungarian Horntail - Bashed into Wall. # Cedric Diggory - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. Order of the Pheonix # Sirius Black - Killed by Bellatrix with Avada Kedavra. Revived as a Ghost. Half-Blood Prince # Aragog - Died of Illness. # Albus Dumbledore - Killed by Snape with Avada Kedavra. Deathly Hallows Part 1 # Mad-Eye Moody - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. # Professor Umbridge - Defeated by Harry or Reg. # Bathilda Bagshot - Killed by Nagini with her Disguise. # Brother 1 - Killed by Death Along with Brother 2. # Brother 2 - Killed by Death Along with Brother 1. # Brother 3 - Killed by Death. # Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) - Killed by Dobby with a magic attack to the back. # Dobby - Smashed into Pieces by Bellatrix. Deathly Hallows Part 2 # Bogord - Burned by Dragon. # Griphook - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra. # Scabior '''- Fell to his death by Neville. # '''Gregory Goyle - Burned by Fiendfyre. # Fennir Grayback - Killed by Hermonie. # Severus Snape - Bitten by Nagini. # Remus Lupin - Died of Natrual Causes, Revived as a Ghost # Bellatrix Lestrange - Disintegrated by Molly. # Nagini - Beheaded by Neville with his Gryffindor Sword. # Voldemort - Disintegrated after Defeated by Harry. LEGO Star Wars III The Clone Wars # Geonosian Acklay - Stabbed by Obi-Wan or Anakin with their lightsabers. # Jango Fett - Beheaded by Mace Windu with his purple lightsaber Offscreen. Count Dooku's Story # Clone Troopers - Smashed by Super Tank. # Karina the Great - Crushed by Cave Collapse. # Count Dooku - Knocked by his Lightsaber. Revived. Asajj Ventress' Story # Tri-Droid - Destroyed by Obi-Wan or Anakin. # LEP Servent Droid - Destroyed by Padme or Jar Jar Binks (Console Version). # LEP Servent Droid - Falling to his Death (Handled Version). # TX-20 - Destroyed by Twi'leks. # Asajj Ventress - Blown up Inside her Ship by AT-TE. General Grevious' Story # R2-D2 - Teared apart by Grevious. Revived by Anakin. # R3-S6 - Falling to his death. # Commander Fil - Smashed by Gor. # Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper -'' Smashed by Gor. # '''Gor' - Stabbed by Kit Fisto with his lightsaber. # Nahdar Vebb - Punched to death by Grevious. # Rishin Eel - Shot by Echo. # Hevy - Sacrificed Himself to take out an army of droids using explosives. # General Grevious - Destroyed after Escape Pod Self Destruct. LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl # Jacoby - Blown Himself. Revived by Barbossa # Captain Barbossa - Defeated by Jack or Elizabeth, Revived by Tia Dead Man's Chest # Captain Jack Sparrow - Eaten by The Kraken. Revived in Davy Jones' Locker. # The Kraken - Drowned after eats Jack Sparrow. At World's End # Cabin Boy - Killed by Pig. # Sao Feng - Blasted by the Flying Dutchman's Cannon, he was Thrown backwards. # Tia Dalma - Explosion after Grow into Calypso by Barbossa or Marty. # Morey - Defeated by Barbossa (Handled Version). # Will Turner - Stabbed by Davy Jones, However, He was able to stab Jones' Heart, with help from Jack, # Davy Jones - Stabbed by Will # Culter Beckett - Blown up by a Gunpowder explosion caused by the Black Pearl & the Flying Dutchman. On Stranger Tides # Cook - Turned into Zombie Pirate by Blackbeard # Derrick - Drowned & Eaten by Mermaids. # Blackbeard - Turned into Skeleton after Syrena drinks Angelica (Console Version). # Blackbeard - Blown up by Spaniard with his Bomb (Handled Version). Lego Video Games with Voices See Here Category:Lego Category:Video games